celestial_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Trait
Traits are a unique set of modifiers a unit or party possesses that can affect combat in a wide variety of ways. Core traits Core traits are traits that each unit automatically starts with on creation. Core traits are unique in that they characterize the nature of a character or entity, specifying their strengths and weaknesses. Core traits have the unique distinction of automatically improving each time a party levels up. This functionality is designated by the characteristic wording of a core trait: "per level." Notes *A character starts with six core traits, three of which have a positive effect and three of which have negative effects. The negative effects can't be traits which reduce offense - they must reduce defense. *If a unit has a negative core trait that reduces defense against a particular type or element, they are prevented from obtaining defense against that type or element from stores. *Core traits can be changed through quests, but generally only will be if there is a good in-character reason for that change. If a unit's traits change such that they own defenses that match a negative core trait, the defenses in question must be refunded. *Only two core traits can be related to a Type - one positive, one negative. For instance, a unit that has a Physical positive core trait must have a Physical or Magical negative core trait. *Positive and negative core traits on a single unit cannot cancel each other out. A single unit cannot, for example, have both the "+1 Physical defense per level" core trait and the "-1 Physical defense per level" core trait. Common trait effects Offense Offense additively increases the effectiveness of damage-dealing or healing techniques. It is often found in core traits, but is not purchasable by normal means. Offense is almost always specific to a certain technique affinity, either an element or a type. All applicable offense modifiers are added up when a technique is used - for example, a Slashing and Melee technique benefits both from its user's Slashing offense and its user's Melee offense. Status effects may temporarily increase or decrease offense, and offense can be brought into negative numbers this way, causing a damage/healing penalty on relevant techniques. Defense Defense additively decreases the damage of incoming damaging techniques, but does not reduce healing conferred by healing techniques. Like offense, defense almost always applies only to techniques of certain affinities, and only takes effect against techniques that are of the proper affinity. Unlike offense, defense can be purchased in the Character Improvement Shops section of the forum in exchange for Resource Points. The effects of defense are applied to incoming techniques before the effects of dodging. Status effects may temporarily increase or decrease defense, and defense can be brought into negative numbers this way, causing a damage increase on relevant incoming damaging techniques. Evasion Evasion additively decreases the dodge cost of incoming techniques. Like the other main traits, it almost always is associated with a particular technique affinity, and only takes effect against techniques of that affinity. Evasion can be purchased with RP like defense can, but cannot be conferred by core traits. Regeneration Regeneration causes the unit that possesses it to regain vitals at the end of each of their turns. Regeneration always is associated with a specific vital and only causes that vital to recover - for instance, HP regeneration only causes a unit to regenerate HP. Status effects may temporarily increase or decrease regeneration, and regeneration can be brought into negative numbers this way, causing the affected unit to lose vitals at the end of their turns. Other traits There are many traits in CCRPG's system that don't confer offense, defense, or evasion, and instead have more special and varied effects. Most such traits can only be obtained through quests. For a full list of traits in the system, see List of traits. This list also distinguishes traits that can and cannot be affected by Decay, as well as whether each trait can be obtained in a quest or not. Category:Rules